Why Bro,Why?
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: There are just some things in this world Kevin doesn't want to walk in on. One of those things is walking in on Logan fucking his little brother. Why? Why did it always have to be him?


**Just random little drabble one shot thing I thought up.  
**

**Summary: _There are just some things in this world Kevin doesn't want to walk in on. One of those things is walking in on Logan fucking his little brother. Why? Why did it always have to be him?_  
**

* * *

Kevin liked to think he was a reasonable,understanding person. He accepted people for there mistakes. Forgave them for them. Everyone messed up now and again. And Kevin got that. Or at least he did before it started happening all the time.

The first time, Kevin understood, he had just talked to the guys about it and had explained how they had to hide there er...physical love more appropriately as the whole family wouldn't walk in on them . And at the time, a smirking still shaggy haired Logan had gave him a curt nod, and Kendall who was nervously rocking back and forth on his heels had done the same.

There was also the fact that that time, they had already finished up, just laying in each others sweaty embraces. And actually then Kevin had felt bad, not for himself, more for Kendall. He had just lost his virginity to the boy of his dreams, even if it had been on the damn coffee table in there living room,and his older brother had ruined that cherished after glow and happy cuddling.

But then it started happening more and more often. It was as if Kendall and Logan were purposely having sex in the most odd of places. In the pool. On the patio. In the hallway upstairs. On the landing to the main staircase. On the kitchen table. On the hood of Logan's car. Sometimes Kevin wondered if Kendall remembered that he had a bedroom.

Kevin didn't seem how it was fair. Because it was always him. Kenneth never walked in on them. His parents never did. Kevin had once asked Logan's family if they had ever witnessed it, but all that had came close was Mrs, Henderson walking into Logan's room, and seeing Kendall's hand half way down his boyfriends pants as they made out. Which to Kevin,was completely unfair. Why did he have to suffer the image all by himself?

There was the possibility that Presley had,but Kevin figured if he dared asked the twelve year old such a question, Logan would take a break from fucking Kendall in weird places and beat his ass.

It was just so annoying. Why couldn't they do it somewhere else? Did they plan it or something? It couldn't happen that many times by mistakes could it?

Right now they were having a family dinner which meant the Schmidt's and the Henderson's in the Schmidts back yard, spread around in the most informal way possible, but that was what made there family so perfect. Right now, Kevin watched as Kendall and Logan shared a lounge chair, Logan had his head resting in Kendall's lap sunglasses, hat, and seductive whore smile in place, Kendall was smiling down at him lovingly, carefully feeding the older male as he was laying down and could chock. Kendall took off the elder's hat and ran his fingers threw his thick dark hair, leaning forward to place a shy kiss on the corner of Logan's mouth.

Logan took off his sunglasses for a moment, cupped Kendall's cheek and gave him a sweet long kiss before putting his glasses back on and whispering a 'I Love You' to the blond. His brother blushed but smiled,seeming pleased.

Kevin's heart curled.

One day he wished to find someone to love the way that Kendall and Logan loved each other. They were made for one another. There complete, real other half. So maybe Kevin decided he was okay with the events he kept on witnessing.

Okay no maybe he wasn't _okay _with it. But he could live threw it. Because with a love like Kendall and Logan's you were in your own world, not able to take notice of anyone else. So he understood.

But he was still gonna totally cuss them out about it.

* * *

**Review?**

**Hated it? Loved it?  
**

**Let me know.  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
